


Waltz Under The Moonlight

by Weeble_Wee



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Out of Character, dont ask me how they can balance like that it just works lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeble_Wee/pseuds/Weeble_Wee
Summary: Kaito KID invites his rival Shinichi Kudo to a dance during a heist
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Waltz Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of an exercise/experimenting with their relationship. How I view it and kinda playing with their dynamic. Kinda OOC and mostly just for me but I wanted to post anyway.

_“My Dear Detective, oh how your presence excites me. My heart pines for you as my body runs from you. On the night of the next full moon I ask that you join me on the rooftop for a dance under the moonlight. The stars above and the people below will pay audience to our merry waltz. - Kaito KID”_

Shinichi Kudo rolled his eyes at letter on his desk. This was the fifth one in the past two weeks. Honestly, the only person the thief flirted more with was death himself. Shinichi, who had been in charge of the KID task-force, had been investigating some sightings for the past month. It was rare for the phantom to appear without notice, but what was KID if not unpredictable. 

There have been reports of KID running around Minato City. Several claims poured in of citizens spotting white flashes in the sky and a Silhouette of a cape and top hat on the rooftop of buildings. Shinichi would scope out the areas after every report and come across said letters. At first glance, they were simple cards with the thief’s infamous caricature. But under the scrutiny of blue light did the magician’s pining words and declarations appear.

They had been playing this game for quite some time now. The pining burglar would flirt and declare his love and the detective would give him the cold shoulder. Or at least pretend to. 

Kaito KID was truly the world’s best thief; nothing was beyond his reach and Shinichi’s heart was no exception. However, the detective was wary of not only his feelings for the moonlit bandit, but the implications as well. The detective had a high moral code and spent everyday upholding the law. If he were to follow his feelings, that would mean courting a criminal.

KID seemingly had no mental qualms pursuing someone he shouldn’t, but would he give up thieving for the curious officer? Could Shinichi lead the morally-confusing double life of courting a criminal by day and chasing him by night? The man usually returns the jewels he steals but has a warrant for his arrest none the less. 

And as much as the detective fought himself over the details, he knew in his heart it wasn’t enough to stop him. On more than one occasion, the detective has succumbed to the thief’s eyes, his words of passion, his soft touches as he’d make his escape. If he were truly an objective arm of the law he would resign from the task-force and admit his biases, but he knew they BOTH would hurt from that.

In the end, like a parent giving in to a bratty child Shinichi accepted his request. The phantom had already revealed his intentions. With that, he could have the task-force set up a trap in advance. All he needed was a location.

* * *

Two weeks later and Shinichi finally realized the full context of the letter.

The gentlemen thief had sent a formal letter a couple days after the last one proclaiming his next heist would be a ruby pendant on display at an esteemed jewelry store. In Minato City. Conveniently around the same area the reports came from. Finally it was on a day of the full moon.

Everything afterwards was routine at that point. The task-force had staked out the area and set security guards around the perimeter. The plan this time was to keep a fake jewel in the case, and Shinichi would guard the real pendant on his person. Shinichi volunteered to guard the roof, both to fulfill KID’s request and also block any potential entrances and/or exits.

He had hoped to humor KID long enough to stun him and have the task-force arrive. If only the detective knew what the thief had in store for him that night.

* * *

The wind blew softly as Shinichi stood atop the building; his only light being above the exit door and the glow of the full moon. He caressed the pendant in his pocket as he pondered his predicament. It was five minutes before KID’s stated arrival time and his mind couldn’t help imagining all the possibilities of this “waltz under the moonlight” with KID.

He would never admit it aloud, but the thief was a master of making a spectacle. His reputation was truly earned and part of what made the heists so interesting was the spectacle he could pull off.

“I’m glad you came my dear detective” Shinichi heard a voice from behind.

He looked to the floor as he noticed a shadow descend from above. He turned and saw none other than the phantom thief himself standing on the railing. His cape flapped slowly in the wind as the moon cast his shadow over the leery detective

“I’d hoped you could have dressed up more for our evening together, but I’m sure the force wouldn’t allow it while you’re on the clock” The phantom grinned.

“I’m sorry to disappoint KID, but I’m here now. I assume this is the part where you sweep me off my feet as music plays and we dance off into the moonlight” Shinichi said half sarcastically. His hand resting on the two way radio in his jacket. They stared each other down as was customary before the chase. Silently daring the other to strike first.

The thief eventually broke first and snickered, never losing his footing on the railing. “Well if you insist detective..”

The thief grabbed Shinichi’s arm as he pulled out the two way radio. The detective falling forward into his arms. KID quickly swiveled off the railing and over the roof. The detective clutched the phantom hoping he would trigger his glider and save them both from a splat, but soon realized he was not falling. He looked down and screamed at the lack of floor underneath them.

In his surprised state, he had dropped the two way radio and watched as it fell below them. “So it wasn’t glass” he thought as he still clung to the magic thief. The moonlit magician couldn’t help but laugh.

“I see you’re not much of a dancer. No worries my dear detective just follow my lead” On cue, music encompassed the pair and white fuzzy lights filled the sky. KID twirled Shinichi, who was helpless in his grasp, along the sky as their bodies swayed to the music. 

At this point, Shinichi realized they were not actually walking in the sky but instead using a tightrope. This would explain why he was sneaking around the area prior as well as the “white flashes”. By day they would blend in with the mess of telephone cables and not rouse suspicion.

Unfortunately, the sleuth had neither the courage nor the skill to escape from the predicament and was forced along in this dance.

Fortunately, the falling two way radio had alerted some of the guards below to what was going on outside.

“It seems the calvary has arrived KID” Shinichi challenged.

“Then I guess we should move this along” KID retorted.

With that, Shinichi was led further away from the jewelry store as the police scrambled to get cars and helicopters on the scene. Soon the two had a helicopter above them with a spotlight shining from above. Further cementing the ballroom atmosphere of KID’s crazy stunt. From what it looked like, KID was leading them to the Rainbow Bridge.

“Ok KID, you’ve embarrassed me enough. Can we please end this now?” Shinichi was sure the cameras had gotten enough candid shots to fuel tabloids for months.

“But I thought your goal was to have me within your grasp?” KID purred.

“Why are you doing this KID?”

“Because I wanted to flutter along the the skyline with my dear detective like a princess in a fairytale” the thief said in a sing-song manner

“No I mean the flirting, the stealing, the tricks, the returning of your stolen goods. What’s your goal?” The detective said seriously.

“So forward. Isn’t this a bit personal?” KID said maintaining smug composure.

“You’re the one that’s been flirting with me for the past year.”

“Does that mean your interested?” 

“Maybe…” 

His poker face cracked. He should have known Shinichi Kudo was to smart to keep entertaining him this way without intent. 

At this point they had made their way onto the rainbow bridge. The detective was thankful for the steadier footing of the suspension cables, but was still anxious to let go of the thief. The police had already set up a blockade around the bridge, and were currently setting nets below to rescue their hostage.

“I guess I underestimated my own charm. Does this mean you’d court a lowly thief?” KID was surprised at both the detective’s boldness and reciprocation of his feelings.

“You know as well as I that I wouldn’t do this with an ordinary criminal, and you’re anything but. Just like an ordinary criminal wouldn’t flirt with the police. Your motives intrigue me just as much as your words do KID. I’m willing to take this further but only if I can get answers. My instincts are telling me you’re not a bad guy, but that doesn’t mean I trust you yet.”

They stood on the lowest curve of the bridge’s suspension cables. Policemen below them urging Kudo to jump onto the nets. Instead they stood with hands still clasped together as they performed a mental tango.

“Well it’s true I don’t consider myself a bad guy and even try to do good on my heists. But my motives go deeper than what you’re able to deduce my dear detective. Even now, I never intended for my heists to be such a spectacle nor to fall for my pursuer but here we are. I can’t share everything just yet but if you’re ready to accept my offer than I can at least reveal one secret”

Shinichi was dumbfounded by the honest reply. He figured a nice guy would only go this far if there were other factors at play. He turned his head towards KID with a serious look.

“KID if you’re in trouble then let me help. I can offer you protection, maybe even start an investig-”

The crowd below gasped as the thief swiveled and dipped the detective like a fervent partner. They were now leaning precariously over the edge of the cable. The thief had stopped mid-dip with Shinichi dangling from his neck. The only thing preventing him from falling was the thief’s arms around his waist. 

“Like I said, I can’t share anything yet but someday when all this is over I will tell you the whole truth. Until then..”

The thief leaned closer and whispered in the detective’s ear. Shinichi didn’t understand at first but the realization soon dawned on him. The music around them was beginning to fade. As he readied himself for his departure, the thief pressed a chaste kiss upon the detective’s lips. Before any words of objection could be spoken; KID let go of Shinichi and smiled as he watched the detective make his descent.

The last thing the detective saw was KID’s back silhouetted by the moon. He had the pendant lifted in his hand as moonlight shone through the jewel.

As Shinichi bounced on the net he looked towards the cable once more to see KID was gone. The next day the jewel was returned as expected. But Shinichi was still racking his brain around KID revealed that day. He had played his hand and was serious about this. Shinichi was still suspicious, but he had finally gotten an answer and the siren call of curiosity told him to keep going. Those two words would be the first step on the road to unraveling the mystery of the phantom thief and the beginning of a complex relationship.

“Kaito Kuroba”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo if you like kaishin a much as I do. Here's a [small server on discord](https://discord.gg/9YEt9Rs). We'll be watching movie 14 in about 2 hours after this has been posted


End file.
